pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
O's Ambipom
Dawn |gender = FemaleAG184: Aipom and Circumstance!, May mentioned Aipom as female |debut = Slaking Kong! |episodecaught = Channeling the Battle Zone! |caughtwhere = Indigo Plateau |location = Training with O |releasein = To Thine Own Pokémon Be True! |episodesuntilevolved = 73 episodes as an Aipom |evolvesin = Journey to the Unown! |trade = Dawn (anime) Dawn |tradefor = Ash's Buizel |tradein = Throwing the Track Switch |OT = Ash Ketchum}} This Ambipom is a -type Pokémon that was caught by Ash, but was later traded to Dawn for Buizel since Ambipom preferred contests over battles. Eventually, Dawn gave Ambipom to O due to Ambipom's love for the ping-pong sport. Personality Ambipom is a playful Pokémon. As an Aipom, however, she was really mischievous and would steal items ranging from her Pokémon friends' food to Ash's hat so as to gain attention. Also, she is very attached to Ash and will feel jealous about his friendship with Pikachu. Even once she attacked Professor Oak because Ash didn't appear. After evolving, she becomes more mature and starts obeying orders, as well as being loyal to her friends. Biography Ash caught Dawn's Ambipom as an Aipom in the Battle Frontier arc, but it had appeared in a few previous episodes prior, causing Ash trouble by stealing his hat many times. This eventually provoked Ash into battling and catching Aipom during the Grand Festival. Even after being caught, Aipom still continued to steal Ash's hat whenever it seemed to be jealous of Pikachu's bond with Ash. Aipom chose to travel with Ash when he went to Sinnoh, helping him defeat Roark and Gardenia. After being advised by their friend Zoey, Ash traded his Aipom to Dawn for her Buizel, as Aipom loved contests, while Buizel liked to win battles. It is the third Pokémon Ash ever traded. While in the Solaceon Ruins, Aipom evolved after using Double Hit in order to defend Dawn from the enraged Unown. On their way to Snowpoint City, Dawn and her Ambipom competed in the Pokémon Ping-Pong. After the game, Ambipom left with the Champion because she liked Pokémon Ping Pong better than contests. Ambipom has not been seen since. Known moves Using Scratch as Aipom Dawn Aipom Swift.png Using Swift as Aipom Dawn Aipom Focus Punch.png Using Focus Punch as Aipom Dawn Aipom Double Team.png Using Double Team as Aipom Dawn Aipom Double Hit.png Using Double Hit as Aipom |stage2 =Abmipom |img2 = Dawn Ambipom Swift.png Using Swift Dawn Ambipom Focus Punch.png Using Focus Punch Dawn Ambipom Double Team.png Using Double Team Dawn Ambipom Double Hit.png Using Double Hit | Scratch; normal; AG180: Slaking Kong! Swift; normal; AG183: Channeling the Battle Zone! Focus Punch; fighting; AG183: Channeling the Battle Zone! Double Team (move); normal; AG184: Aipom and Circumstance! Double Hit; normal; DP060: Journey to the Unown! }} Improvised moves *Double Team Swift *Spin *Spinning Swift *Swift-Quick Attack *Rainbow Swift Voice actresses *Miyako Itō (Japanese and English as an Aipom) *Chie Satō (Japanese as an Ambipom) *Emily Jenness (English as an Ambipom) Trivia *Ambipom shares many similarities with Ash's Primeape. Both Pokémon took Ash's cap away and were later given to training. Another thing that they have in common is that they are monkey-like Pokémon. **Ambipom also shares some similarities with Ash's Bayleef. Both Pokémon were very affectionate to Ash and were also jealous of Pikachu. *Ambipom is very skilled at Pokémon Ping Pong. *When Ambipom was Ash's, it was the first Pokémon to be caught by Ash after it followed him around. *As an Aipom, under the ownership of Dawn, Aipom is the first Pokémon to use Double Hit in the anime. Gallery As Aipom Ash and Aipom.png As Aipom with Ash Dawn and Aipom.png As Aipom with Dawn }} References es:Ambipom de Dawn/Maya Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded